Remember December
by linajeanette
Summary: suzie is happy. it's her second year at camp rock alongsdie her two best friends mitchie and caitlyn. but when mitchie tells her connect 3 are going to be special mentors for the summer, suzie freaks out. nate grey and her used to date.will love blossom?
1. life isnt fair

**Chapter 1- smiling on the outside, burning on the inside.**

Suzie jumped out of the car and took a deep breath. It's good to be back she thought as she kissed her mum goodbye and went in search of her two best friends, mitchie and caitlyn. It was her second year at camp rock and she couldn't wait for it to begin. Her phone started to buzz, and _you belong with me_ by Taylor Swift filled the relative silence. She got a message, it red: _ hey hun, we are standing underneath the oak tree, mitchie xx. _Suzie smiled, and walked in the direction towards her friends.

After the usual first assembly mitchie, caitlyn and Suzie were settled in their cabin talking and laughing until mitchie shrieked

"Ok, I can't hide this anymore!"

"Hid what?" asked caitlyn

"I know who the special mentors are for the summer!"

"Oh my gosh, who?" caitlyn and Suzie leapt to mitchie's side.

"Drum roll please"

Caitlyn and Suzie thumped the floor with their hands.

"CONNECT 3!" she screamed.

Suzie's heart stopped, but her mind raced faster. It happened every time someone mentioned his band, the one that made him oh-so-famous, and the one thing that had his pictures on posters, stickers and billboard advertisements, the one thing he would always, no matter what, choose over her. But she knew, even though she tried so hard to get over him, that she was still so in love with him. This boy-

"Nate, his defiantly the cutest" caitlyn giggled.

She could hardly bare it when they mentioned the band, but when they mentioned his name, that's when the _real pain_ set in. All the happy memories they had, the first kiss under the fireworks, their love for each other, all went away because he became famous. The boy who Suzie thought would bring her only happiness for the rest of her life, brought more pain and suffering to her than a cyclone. This boy was Nate Grey, but she was still in love with him. She hadn't noticed that she had started to cry uncontrollably until caitlyn asked

"Suzie, whats wrong?"

Suzie wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Instead, mitchie and caitlyn sat beside her and calmed her down. I have to tell them she thought, after settling down.

"Guys, I have to tell you something" Suzie whimpered.

"Yeah, what about?" mitchie and caitlyn asked

"About a certain someone I used to date" Suzie sighed.


	2. own up

**Ok, the first couple chapters are really short, but they will get longer I promise. I will try and post daily, but we have almost finished our summer holidays, so it might be difficult when we get back to school. Anyway, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, besides the plot.

**Chapter 2- own up.**

"Wow" mitchie said after Suzie told them about her and Nate.

"Hey, you know I never meant to say that about him. I said Nate's the cutest, but ill much rather be with Jason" caitlyn swooned, hoping she didn't upset Suzie.

"It's alright cait, im not one of those jealous types" she laughed.

"How long were you with for?" asked Mitchie, still in shock.

"Almost 3 years" answered Suzie, looking at the floor, then at her friends. The looks on their faces were priceless, so Suzie started laughing and the other two joined in.

"3 years, really? That's ummmm a very long time" said Caitlyn, suddenly serious.

"I know that caity, but can you not mention it to anyone, please?" begged Suzie.

"We wont tell anyone, camp rockers honour" Mitchie and Caitlyn agreed, and they all group hugged.

Caitlyn spoke "so all the love songs he wrote, and all the break-up songs as well, they're about-"

"Me, yeah" Suzie sighed.

Mitchie looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"Yikes, we better go, they are about to announce the special mentors to the other campers"

Caitlyn shot her a look as if to say 'you idiot'

"Oh, sorry" Mitchie mumbled.

"Look, I have to face up to him someday, somehow" Suzie said.

She linked arms with Mitchie and Caitlyn and just before they walked out the door, Suzie whispered 'lets do this'

**The next chapter really gets into the story, so keep in there! Please review. And please don't hate on me for adding a character that's involved with Nate, I am strictly naitlyn but I got this idea, and I find it really clever. Peace (YN)**


	3. hello nate

**Alrighty, now im starting to get into this :) hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and the next, and the next…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the song near the end of this chapter, I wrote it and obviously I changed the he to she and the guy abbreviations to girl ones coz Nate is singing it!!:)**

"Ok, settle down" Dee La Duke, the camp director spoke into the microphone. The noise died down, but the anticipation and excitement of the campers were as high as ever. Every person there wanted to know who the special mentors were for the summer. Besides Suzie, who was standing in front of the stage, trying not to burst into tears.

"So camp rockers, its time for me to introduce our special guests. Please give it up for Connect 3!" screams filled the air and the 'special guests' practically waltzed onto the stage. Even though there was 3 boys in the band, Suzie only had eyes for Nate. She knew she was staring, her eyes not leaving him. Caitlyn nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" Suzie rubbed her side.

"If you don't want people to know, stop staring at him like he's a sex god" Caitlyn whispered.

"Ok then" Suzie said and the girls laughed.

"Shhhhhh, they're about to sing" Mitchie hissed.

All the campers listened inventively to the boys on stage. Shane gestured for Nate to start talking. He moved up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hey we are Connect 3 obviously and we are so delighted to be here! This is where it all began, the place where we started, so if you try really hard you can make it. Any questions?" he asked, skimming the crowd. Dozens of hands shot up, and Nate sighed. After a few minutes, there was only one arm left in the air, which belonged to Mitchie. Nate knew her face because his brother, Shane didn't stop talking about her after her mentored at camp rock the year before.

"Heya Mitchie, what's your question?" Nate said, moving towards her and her friends. Nate's heart stopped when he saw her. The girls' heart he broke, but never meant to. The muse behind all the smash hits he had written was standing right in front of him. The girl he was still in love with. It's Suzie he thought. Their eyes met for a second, then Mitchie started talking, which broke them both out of the daydream.

"Hey Nate, this is Caitlyn and that is Suzie but of course you know that"

Suzie gave her a look that would put Satan to shame.

"My question is do you have any regrets?"

"I actually do. Only one though. There was this girl I used to date. We went out for around 3 years, she was my world. But when I formed Connect 3, I totally abandoned her. I don't want to think I lost her forever, but I want her to give me a second chance" Nate concluded, looking straight at Suzie and smiling. That smile made her weak at the knees.

"Which brings me to the song we are about to sing. It's called 'Staying With Me' and yes, it's about that girl" he continued.

In unison, Shane and Jason walked up to the microphones on either sides of Nate.

"And a 1,2,1,2,3,4" Shane counted in. a slow beat echoed through the camp, and Nate's angelic voice oozed out the speakers.

"_All she wanted was love,_

_I didn't try at all,_

_All I did was make her cry,_

_Sorry didn't cut it no more._

_But I love her so much,_

_She just needs to see,_

_Baby by just Staying With Me'_

Everyone started to cheer.

"what an amazing song" Caitlyn said in awe.

Suzie couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She started to sob quietly. Nate realised and looked into her eyes but even he couldn't calm her down.

"I CANT TAKE THIS NO MORE!" she screamed, stopping the band in their tracks. Suzie stole one more glance at Nate, she made her way through the crowd then ran off to her cabin to cry.

**It's getting interesting now, so stay tuned! Tomorrow is Australia day, just wanted to let you guys know. I have written the next 4 chapters to this in my book, but im totally stuck now. I want Caitlyn to have a bigger role. Any ideas? Hit the big green button!! Peace (yn)**


	4. Confrontation

**Ok, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I lost my book and then I found it again!!! So I hope you enjoy chapter 4…**

Suzie heard a knock at the cabin door around half an hour after she ran away from the assembly.

"Go away" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Shouldn't we see who it is first?" Caitlyn asked, handing Suzie another tissue. Mitchie nodded in agreement. The person at the door knocked again, getting impatient.

"Who is it?" Mitchie called out.

"It's Nate" he replied back.

"Holy crap, it's Nate. What do I do?" whispered Suzie frantically.

"Go into the bathroom, wash your face, brush your hair, whatever but calm down! We'll let him in, and then when you're ready you and Nate can talk" suggested Caitlyn.

"That'll do. Let him in when im in the bathroom" Suzie said, jumping off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Mitchie waited for the 'tick' of the bathroom door, and then she opened the front door.

"Nate, mate, how are you?" exclaimed Mitchie

"I'm good. Did you get Shane's message?"

"Yeah I did"

"Where's Suzie?" asked Nate.

"She's in the bathroom" answered Mitchie.

Suzie was listening in on their conversation. She washed up, brushed her hair, put on some make up and calmed down. You can do this Suzie breathed, and opened the door.

"We will err, leave you guys to it" Caitlyn giggled, grabbing Mitchie and leaving the cabin. Suzie sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Nate to sit down. He did. For a while, they didn't speak but were looking right at each other. Better say something thought Suzie.

"Hey" both of them said at the same time.

They laughed.

"How are you?" asked Suzie

"Fine" Nate answered, and his hand slipped into Suzie's.

"You look good" Suzie gestured.

Of course he does, he always does thought Suzie. Especially today in the baby blue, tight, v-neck t-shirt that he was wearing, she could make out the perfect shape of his body….

"You okay?" Nate waved his other hand in front of her face and woke her from her daze.

"Yeah, fine" Suzie smiled.

"You look different" Nate said.

Suzie rolled her eyes. Yeah, my legs are longer, my hips are bigger and my boobs are larger from when I last saw you thought Suzie.

"Different in a good or bad way?" she questioned.

"Defenatly good" he nodded, looking Suzie up and down.

Obviously he still knows how to flirt she thought. Nate started to talk again.

"Look, I never got a proper chance to tell you this. Im sorry for everything I did. For all the times I chose the band over you, all the times I broke your heart…" Nate traced Suzie's cheek with his thumb, then continued

"and for all the times I made you cry"

Suzie bit her lip and stood up, her hand still intertwined with Nate's.

"Nate- listen. You don't know what I went through when you left. I missed you so much, and everyone told me to get over you. I told them I did, but the truth is, ive never fallen out of love with you" Suzie smiled.

"And im so sorry what happened out there, I guess, its just, you know" said Suzie sheepishly. She noticed that Nate was looking at her in a weird way.

"Did you just hear anything I told you?" said Suzie, trying to sound annoyed.

"Yeah, of course I did" Nate laughed, and pulled Suzie onto his lap.

"NATE!" she yelled, and tried to hit his arm, but he caught her.

"Do you remember when we were like this?" Suzie sighed.

"We can still have it" Nate whispered in Suzie's ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, I mean, you always look beautiful, ive been in love with you since the moment we met" he added, with a seductive smile.

Suzie's hands were in Nate's hair, he had his arms around her waist. There was another silence, but it wasn't awkward like before. They both knew what this moment meant. Nate and Suzie moved closer to each so their lips could meet and they could kiss…

**DUM DUM DUM! What do you reckon will happen? Will they kiss? Will the camp find out about it? And what does Caitlyn really think about the whole Suzie and Nate situation? Stay tuned for more camp rock goodness! Peace (yn)**


	5. BUSTED!

**Alrighty, I very much enjoyed writing this chapter… and jess hahaha that was so funny in math's *can she even dance?* *I laugh hysterically* LOL! Good times… anyway, back to some camp rock goodness!!**

Suzie's head was spinning. Oh wow, im about to kiss Nate Grey from Connect 3 she thought. Wait, I've kissed him before, it wont be that hard. She realised she didn't care what she thought and let her lips meet Nate's'. Their lips touched, and Suzie got a shiver down her spine. They deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and real. Nate was beaming on the inside. He didn't realise how much he missed Suzie's lips on his. Nate fell back on the bed and brought Suzie down with him. Suzie knew how much she wanted this, needed this, and missed this, but what if they get caught. She pulled away from Nate. He opened his mouth, but she told him to shush.

"What if we get caught?" said Suzie.

"So? They really can't stop us" Nate said, pulling her close again.

"Meh, that's alright with me" Suzie shrugged, and went back to making out with him. Her hand slid under his shirt, contemplating whether to take it further or not. She decided not to, there wasn't enough privacy around here. Suzie just stop thinking! She thought. That's exactly what she did, and let herself get carried away with Nate.

Suddenly, the door barged open and standing there wide-eyed, jaws dropping to the floor were Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Ummmm…. Ok, I think we should come back later" Caitlyn stammered. Suzie climbed off Nate.

"No, no it's your cabin as well, Nate was just about to leave" Suzie said, pointing at him, then the door.

"Actually, I was just about to get-"

Suzie coughed to interrupt him. He finally got the message, Suzie walked him out. They stood outside.

"That was umm…. Interesting" laughed Suzie.

"Yeah, it was" agreed Nate.

"We should do it again some time" he added. Suzie's insides tingled.

"Anyway, I better go, those two look like they are about to probe me" said Suzie, gesturing to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I should go too. I told Shane and Jason that I came to visit you, they've probably think you killed me"

"Haha, funny" Suzie said sarcastically.

"See you later" Nate whispered.

"See you"

Before Nate went away, he grabbed Suzie close again and kissed her. She pulled away and Nate smiled.

"Sorry, just had to taste your lips again"

"Nate, GO!" she ordered.

He walked down the stairs and started to go back to his cabin.

"Hey Nate" Suzie yelled. He turned around.

"Call me" she winked.

She walked back in and shut the door, and just sat in front of it. The other two joined her.

"So… are you gonna tell us what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"We sort of sorted things out" Suzie started.

"Me and Cait figured that" snorted Mitchie.

"Shut up Mitchie, you can't talk! I had to find out from Cait that you hooked up with Shane when he was mentoring here last year"

"What, no I didn't, maybe I did, alright, I did" Mitchie blushed

"Look, the point is, what me and Nate just did was _nothing_ considering the circumstances"

"Bull!"

"Mitchie, shut it for a sec, let me tell you what happened before all the kissing" Suzie laughed.

Suzie told her friends every detail of what happened, the way his hand slipped into hers, how she loved getting lost in his eyes again, how she missed his lips on hers. But the thing she loved the most, she told her friends, was saying those words that made her fall in love with Nate in the first place. When Suzie finished, all she could do was smile.

"Get me a bucket, stat" Caitlyn made gagging noises.

"I think it's cute, very romantic" Mitchie reassured Suzie.

"Romantic? No it's not, it's repulsive. Who the hell is he trying to be, Edward Freaking Cullen?"

"Can you two just please listen for a minute. Caitlyn, you very well know I hate Edward Cullen, so why would I kiss Nate if he sounded like him? And Mitchie, Nates always been like that. He is the biggest romantic ever" Suzie told them.

"Suzie, darling let me point something out to you. That was _not_ kissing. That was having sex with clothes on!"

"Cait, we were not!" Suzie answered back, getting defensive.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who was having sex with clothes on?" the person at the door asked, and Mitchie jumped when she realised the voice belonged to Shane.

"Sit down Mitchie, ill get it" Suzie said and Caitlyn sniggered.

"Hey Shane, how are you?" Suzie said.

"Good, im glad I found you, we need to talk"

"About what?" asked Suzie?

"About my brother Nate" he said, pulling her outside and closing the door.

**Ohhh, what's Shane going to show her? Will it affect her relationship with Nate? Or is it sabotage on Caitlyn's behalf... and I apologise to the people who like Edward Cullen, that opportunity to write that was too hard to resist, lol. Please R&R, it will make my day!! Peace (yn)**


	6. Confusion

**Oh my, this is getting interesting… and Jess that was the randomest review I have gotten, LOL. I will mention Smallville and/or Bones in this chapter just for you, LOL**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything, besides the plot. The song is Before the Storm- Nick Jonas feat Miley Cyrus._

**HAPPY READING KIDDO'S!!**

"Where in the world are you taking me Shane?"

"To our cabin, I need to show you something" Shane said.

Shane opened the door to Connect 3's cabin, and a wash of guitar wax and deodorant suddenly filled her lungs. She coughed.

"Jase, what are you doing?" asked Shane.

"Ummmm, trying to make a birdhouse, what does it look like?" Jason mumbled, mouth filled with food.

"Err, hey Jase remember me?" Suzie waved.

"Ahh, the future Mrs. Nate Grey! I heard about what happened before. Nice!"

Suzie laughed.

"Anyway, I needed to show you this" Shane said, lifting up a mattress and producing a book.

"This is Nate's songbook. This whole thing is devoted to you. There's a song in here in particular that caught my eye. It was a duet. He wanted to sing a song with you"

Suzie's head was spinning.

"Is it a whole song or…."

"Nah, it's only a few lines, but if he finished it, it would've been an amazing song"

"Can I read it?" asked Suzie.

"Sure" Shane handed the book to Suzie.

She started to read:

_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_I never thought it come this far._

_Was thinking back to where we started,_

_And how we lost all that we are._

_We were young and times were easy,_

_But I can see it's not the same._

_Im standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'll give it all for that to change._

_And I don't want to leave her, _

_I don't want to let her go…_

Suzie sighed. She couldn't believe that Nate thought she was good enough to sing a song with!

"Oi, why are you reading through that?" Suzie hadn't heard Nate come in. He snatched the book off her.

"Look Nate, I gave it to her, im the only one who knew about the book, so don't get upset with Suzie" Shane growled.

"I don't remember me telling you to show her!" Nate yelled.

"You've become such a snob Nate!"

"And that's coming from Mr-i-think-im-so-hot-it-hurts?"

Suzie and Jason stood there, watching them throw insults at each other like they were watching a tennis match. Suzie tried to avoid looking at anyone, and trying to hold back tears.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why does it hurt so much to see two brothers fight like this all the time?"

"Honestly, ive gotten used to it"

"I should've gotten used to it as well, but not when you know they are fighting about you" she sighed.

Jason saw her eyes water, and yelled

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"

Shane and Nate turned to him.

"Why should we shut up?" Nate retorted.

"Cant you see what it's doing to the ones around you, the ones you love" emphasizing on the last word, then continued pointing at Suzie and Nate

"You guys just got things going again, so take the first step to a new friendship, relationship or whatever and sort this argument out"

"It's okay Jase, im leaving" Suzie smiled coldly.

"But thanks anyway, its always going to be like this. Nate leaving, me crying, him coming back, I fall in love then it happens all over again"

Suzie stomped out and slammed the door behind her, and Ante watched her from his window walk towards the lake.

Shane whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was the purpose of that?" screeched Nate.

"JESUS NATE! You yell at the TV when Bones is on saying BOOTH AND BONES GET IT ON ALREADY, why don't you listen to your OWN ADVICE?!" laughed Shane.

"It doesn't seem like she wants to talk to me anymore" Nate sighed.

Jason hit him in the back of the head again.

"For Christ sake, why you keep hitting me for?"

"Don't forget LOIS and CLARK!!" interjected Jason

"They like getting it ON!"

"Anyway, the point is Nate you don't understand how much she loves you. She'll listen to you" Shane told him.

"The question is though do you still love her?" asked Jason.

"I love her more than anything in this world" Nate said.

"Then go after her!" exclaimed Jason.

"Okay, Okay, im going sheesh!" Nate laughed, as he ran out the door towards the lake and his true love.

**I loved writing this chapter LOL. I love Nate! The easiest character to write about. Anyway, got something to say, hit the big green button! Peace (yn)**


	7. Is It True Love?

**Thank you to everyone who enjoyed my very first long fan-fic! This is the last chapter (then the epilogue, LOL). Once again thank you times a BILLION!**

**Without further ado, I give you the last chapter….**

Suzie sat underneath a tree. It wasn't just any tree; it was the most romantic spot in the world, over looking the lake and the best spot to sit to watch the sun set. Pity Suzie was sitting alone. She could see campers lying on the sand. She smiled, and then she heard someone yell her name.

"Suzie? Suzie? Where are you?" the voice was Nate's, so when he was close enough to hear her, she called

"Im here Nate" she stood up.

He found Suzie and took her in his arms.

"Listen, im so sorry what happened before. I never show anyone that book…"

"Seriously Nate, why'd do you want to ruin such a perfect moment?" Suzie laughed, and then sat down. Nate sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they held hands. Suzie and Nate just sat there, watching the sunset in silence. Neither of them had realised that people were watching them, and whispering to each other "that's Nate's girl" "Suzie's with Nate" and "that's so cute". Everyone was happy for them. Besides one person. Caitlyn stood with Tess Tyler behind a tree, grinding her teeth.

"You said that the book thing would work"

"Yeah, well I thought Shane and Jason wouldn't convince him that well to go after her. And what's your problem with Suzie and Nate anyway? I personally think they look perfect together". Caitlyn gave her a look.

"It's common logic. MY BEST FRIEND is getting it on with one third of Connect 3, so I must get it on, as they say with another 3rd". Tess looked at her and laughed.

"There is also Jason retard"

"BUT I WANT NATE!" Caitlyn whined.

"I want Taylor Lautner, but you don't see me complaining do you?"

Caitlyn playfully punched her arm. Maybe I should tell someone what happened last year between me and Nate.

"Tess, I need to tell you something"

"Yeah, shoot"

"When Nate came to Camp Rock for the last 2 weeks last year, we connected. We kissed on the last day and he said he'll never forget me"

"But wasn't Suzie here last year?" said Tess, extremely confused.

"Yeah she was, but she doesn't hang around people much. She liked talking to Shane though…." Her voice trailed off and an evil smile swept across her face.

"I don't like the look of that smile Caitlyn"

"I've got one last idea. Shane and Suzie are very close indeed, so close that they apparently hooked up last year!"

"Uhhh, no they didn't" said Tess sternly.

"Oh come on! You're no fun"

"This isn't fun. This is sabotage of the cutest couple in the world EVER!" protested Tess.

"I'll introduce you to Taylor Lautner; he is my cousin you know".

Tess sighed. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" she said as they walked off into the distance.

Meanwhile Suzie and Nate both wanted the moment to last forever, but Mother Nature had it her way and the sun eventually set (much to their disappointment). Nate kissed Suzie's lips lightly. She giggled.

"That's much better"

"Yeah, that was the perfect moment wasn't it?" Nate swooned.

"It was better than perfect"

"Really, how so?"

"It was better than perfect because it was with you Nate"

Nate smiled.

"I love you Suzie" he spoke.

Suzie's insides did backflips.

"I love you too, Nate" she whispered.

"And Suzie"

"Mhhm yes Nate?"

"I really do want to sing that song with you"

It was dark now, but she felt safe in Nate's arms. She looked into his eyes, and knew that he was being sincere.

"Why didn't you finish it?" asked Suzie.

"I wanted to finish it with you". The crickets were in full swing now, and Nate took Suzie back to her cabin. They stopped on top of the stairs.

"Pretty eventful day, wasn't it?" Nate laughed.

"Pretty eventful is an understatement"

"Yeah, your right. It was bloody awesome"

Suzie cried of laughter.

"Nate, you're so funny"

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Goodnight Nate" Suzie whispered.

"Goodnight Suzie"

"Sweet dreams Nate"

"They are always sweet because they're about you"

She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Nate"

"Bye" he said, walking off into his cabin.

Suzie sighed and skipped into her cabin, and through the cabin window Caitlyn watched them.

**Well, well I love the new Caitlyn, don't you? Will her plan work or will it back fire? Has she thought how it would affect Mitchie's and Shane's relationship? STAY TUNED!! Peace (yn)**


	8. Ex Boyfriends and ExBest Friends

**Okay, im sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a mass writers block, juggled with school, work, social life ect, ect. There is some swearing in this chapter… im sorry about that but it just fit in there. And the line where Caitlyn says that thing about the brothel is courtesy of Miss S, my business management teacher when she told off the sports academy kids for 'practically having sex in front of her' LOL my favourite teacher. Anyway, the next chapter….**

**Disclaimer- **_Joe Jonas is my brother in law, Kevin is my big bro and Nick is my boyfriend… seriously people would I be writing fan-fiction if I owned Camp Rock or its characters?_

Caitlyn decided to wait a little while before she put her 'master plan' into place. She would let Nate and Suzie's relationship blossom; sit there when Suzie talked about it and awe, nod and laugh when she was meant to. Slowly, she stared telling people about Shane and Suzie 'hooking up' the year before. They would shake their heads and tell Caitlyn to get a life, but she persisted, and one by one, the campers started to believe her.

Nate and Suzie on the other hand, were loving life. The singers' camp main assessment was just a few short weeks away, performing duets at Final Jam. To make it fair, they chose names out of a hat. And because there was an odd number in the group, the last person would partner up with Nate. Suzie and Caitlyn both had there fingers and toes crossed. Mitchie was the last person to choose out of the hat. Her hand ruffled between the two pieces of paper. She picked one and unfolded it.

"Mitchie, who are you working with?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn, that's cool" Mitchie laughed.

She hugged her friend, and Caitlyn quickly changed her expression from disappointment to pretend 'happy'.

Shane spoke again

"So that leaves Nate and……"

He didn't bother to finish the sentence. He trailed off and the rest of the class followed his gaze to a giggling Suzie in the corner of the room with Nate. They were all over each other. Again. The class was used to this by now, so they just groaned. Nate and Suzie still hadn't noticed the class was watching them, or the scowl on Caitlyn's face. She was so sick of the lovey-dovey affection. She knew Nate wanted _her _in his arms, not Suzie. She grabbed on of the microphones on the trolley and yelled

"CAN YOU TWO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE? IT ISNT A BROTHEL, IT'S A PUBLIC PLACE WITH NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS!"

Everybody erupted into laughter, but Nate and Suzie turned a shade of pink and scurried back to the rest of the group, hand in hand.

"Okay, so as you know, preparations for final jam are officially underway!" Shane announced and the class started to cheer.

"Time to practice guys. The aim at the end of class is to get to know your partners strengths and weaknesses"

"Well, we have that down pat" Nate whispered in Suzie's ear, and she giggled.

The class scattered into different parts of the room, and Mitchie, Caitlyn, Suzie and Nate all retreated to the outside decking. Caitlyn strategically placed herself between Suzie and Nate. Suzie frowned and whispered to Mitchie

"What's up with her these days? Doesn't she like that Nate and I are dating or something?"

Mitchie tried to avoid looking at her friend. She had heard the rumours about Suzie and Shane. She confronted him, and he said he only had eyes for her and that Ella told him that Tess told her that Caitlyn said it was a plan to get Nate. I have to tell her, she is the nicest person I know. And Nate's my boyfriends' brother……

"Can I talk to Suzie and Nate?" she said, eyeing them off.

"Alone" she emphasized.

Caitlyn cursed under her breath as she stormed inside.

"Guys, there's something I should tell you" she waved her hand as if to say come closer. They did.

"Okay, someone very close to our hearts is trying to break you apart" Mitchie murmured

Nate gulped. He had heard the rumour too. Shane told him about it after Mitchie told him.

"But who would want to hurt…." Suzie trailed off and she stared into the classroom and with a piercing tone added

"Caitlyn, I KNEW IT! That dumb bitch! I thought she was my friend!"

Nate gave Mitchie a side-wards glance.

"Babe there's more to this story than you know".

Nate didn't want to say it, he felt like he was going to regurgitate. Caitlyn was just a re-bound. He only wanted Suzie to be the girl in his world.

"What do you mean _there's more to it?_" Suzie snapped, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Last year, when I was at Camp Rock for that little bit, i-i-i-I"

"You A-Grade FUCKING ASSHOLE" Suzie screamed.

"I didn't even say anything! And it's not what you think!"

"Did you sleep with her?"

Nate had a disgusted look on his face.

"No, of course I didn't, I wear a purity ring, remember"

"What happened then?"

Nate breathed in.

"Well, me and Caity sorta connected, we kissed on the last day and I told her I loved her and that I'd never forget her"

Suzie's face went from angry to fuming.

"You have got to be kidding me! Do I mean ANYTHING TO YOU? Was I just a picture that made its way into to the 'Nate Grey's Photo Album filled with pictures of girls he's played' book?" she yelled, standing up and heading for the door.

Nate grabbed her waist.

"No, of course not! She was just a re-bound, from when you and I broke up"

Suzie squirmed out of Nate's grip

"GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED YOU!" she ran inside, and the other two followed. The whole class was watching what was unfolding outside, including Caitlyn, and now they all averted their gaze to Suzie, who stormed towards the other door so she could escape, but before that, she stopped and stood in front of Caitlyn.

"I hope you happy now. You got your prize. He's all yours, Caitlyn. The perfect curls, the soft lips, every last bit of him. But before you start gloating, just know this one thing- you've lost a friend. It might not mean anything to you now, but it will in a matter of days, weeks, months even years, it will. Everyone knows you're a boyfriend snatcher; they don't want to be anywhere near you. Karma's a bitch, Caitlyn Maree Gellar, just remember that. Goodbye Caity, have a nice life". Suzie turned to leave, but then she faced her again.

"Oh, and one last thing"

With her hand outstretched, she slapped Caitlyn right in the face. And with that, Suzie ran out the door, tears streaming down her face, her legs taking her to god knows where, but as far away from there as possible. The class started to whisper about the thing they had just witnessed, Caitlyn stood there speechless and Shane made his way over to where his brother was standing and in unison he and Mitchie sighed,

"You've done it this time Nate Grey"

**Dummm, dummm, dummm, I love a cliff-hanger :) if you guys want to read more, please favourite the story, favourite author me, but most importantly, REVIEW ME! Coz I won't update unless I get certain amount of reviews. Peace (yn) **


	9. Bitch Fits, Mishits and a Unknown Kiss

**HOLY MOLY! Im so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long! Just been so busy with a lot of things, and I also had a massive writers block!**

**Oh, and I recommend you watch these 3 links, they are my 3 favourites who are in the Grand Final of Australia's Got Talent!**

.com/watch?v=_a7LV3eAgZQ

_Justice Crew [Dance Troupe/B-Boys] (and yes, at 1.40 they do dance to Bieber)_

.com/watch?v=9dE5KEeUxT0

_Taylor Henderson [singer] (worth the listen, he is incredible)_

.com/watch?v=anSXVpAf36I

_Bobby Andonov [singer] (start from1:28, LOL)_

**Without anymore interruptions, here is the next chapter!**

Suzie didn't know what to do or where to go. She ran out of there so fast she could barley think. She had stopped crying now, and had an idea to get back at Caitlyn. Now, Suzie never, ever believed in 'seeking' revenge, but she never thought that someone could hurt to the extent Caitlyn just had. She stormed to the cabin and slammed the door so hard behind her, the windows shook. She snatched all the photos off the wall behind her bed and started to rip them in half, so it could symbolize the friendship breakup. There was at least 30 photos ripped and in a pile beside her. She grabbed the photos from above Caitlyn's bed and started cutting with some scissors. When she had finished with them, she had a big bunch of torn-up photos, and she threw them around the room. She jumped on Caitlyn's bed to make it messy, something Suzie knew she hated. Suzie grabbed the scissors from the bed-side table and rummaged through Caitlyn's cupboard and drawers filled with clothes and started cutting holes in them. She had always admired Caitlyn's 'quirky' style, but now as Suzie laughed hysterically as she cut her clothes, she couldn't stand it. Lastly, Suzie chose a bright red lipstick from her own personal collection and, on the all behind Caitlyn's bed, wrote in big letters:

_**YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON, AND A HORRIBLE FRIEND AND A BOYFRIEND SNATCHER YOU DUMB BITCH!**_

Suzie looked at the time, and her eyes widened. Class was over in two minutes, and she wanted to get away from the cabin. She ran towards the canoes, song book with her. After all, she had a song to finish with Nate.

As soon as class was over, Mitchie, Nate, Shane and an angry Caitlyn went looking for Suzie. They checked the cabin first. The sight before them stunned them to say the least. Caitlyn rushed around the room, swearing at Suzie for ruining everything from her bed, to her photo's and most importantly, her clothes. Nate didn't move from the doorway, still fixed in position. He caused this. He caused Suzie to run wild. Mitchie was helping Caitlyn tidy things up, and Shane was standing in the doorway when he started laughing.

"What's so funny Shane? Huh, what's so funny? Is it funny that everything is ruined?" Caitlyn burst, staring at Shane.

"Yeah, it is actually. Caitlyn, you really are pathetic. I mean, no matter what, Suzie and Nate are meant to be. Like me and Mitchie" he said, looking at his girlfriend who turned a shade of red.

"Seriously, Nate is right there! Why don't we ask him?" Caitlyn said, gesturing to Nate. But Shane turned around and Nate was walking out.

"Nate, where you going?" Shane called after him.

"AWAY FROM HERE" he screamed, as he walked to Connect 3's cabin to finish the song he was writing with Suzie.

"Im gonna go find Suzie" Shane announced, and walked out of the cabin too.

Suzie sat there, back resting up against a canoe, writing the part of the song she got allocated. Her head was spinning with thoughts. Would have they found the cabin in a mess by now? Would they be looking for her, more importantly Nate?

Her sad eyes glistened against the sun-reflected lake as she wrote the chorus.

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Knowing that it's really over,_

_Please don't leave me alone._

_Flooded with all this pain, knowing that ill never hold you,_

_Like I did, _

_Before The Storm._

She smiled as the words came flooding to her as she wrote them down. Nate would be proud of it. She sighed at the thought of his name. Of course he was gonna be wanted be other girls, and it was just another stab in the heart for Suzie. Lyrics started to flood her mind.

_With every strike of lightening._

_Comes a memory that lasts._

_And not a word is left unspoken, _

_As the thunder starts to crash._

_Maybe I should give up._

Suzie's tears were marking the page, her knees pulled up to her chest and head in her hands. She heard someone whisper her name.

"Suzie?" Shane said quietly.

She was sobbing loudly, and Shane engulfed her in a hug. She snuggled up to his chest and was mumbiling.

"Why me? Why Him? Why my ex best friend?"

Shane was sitting next to her, gently rocking her so she could calm down.

"No-one deserves to get hurt, especially a girl like you. Your smart, talented, beautiful" Shane said, smiling.

"You really think so?" Suzie asked, a little smile appering on her face.

"I know so" Shane answered, hugging her tighter.

Nate sat on his bed, tears swelling up in his eyes. He was writing the bridge to the song, which they had decided to call Before the Storm. He never thought this song would relate to them again, but it did now more then ever.

_Trying to keep, _

_The lights from going out._

_The clouds from ripping out my broken heart._

_They always say, the heart is not a home,_

_But that's the one who gets you through the storm._

Nate's cheeks were shining with tears now, he couldn't contain his emotion. He loved Suzie too much, but he knew it was time to let go, because otherwise he was going to keep on hurting her.

_Standing out in the rain, _

_Knowing that it's really over,_

_Please don't leave me alone._

_Flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that ill never hold ya,_

_Like I did,_

_Before the Stormmmmm._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Before the Storm._

He wrote the last word to the song and stood up. He wanted to go find Suzie. He needed to explain.

Nate knew if Suzie wasn't at the cabin, she would be at the canoes because he knew that the water always calmed her down. He made his way there, hoping to comfort her, say sorry and hopefully make out a little. Her saw her by the blue canoe, her personal favourite, but she wasn't alone. As he moved closer and recognized Shane, and he witnessed Suzie and Shane's bodies practiacally intertwined, and their lips moving closer and closer towards each others….

**Aren't I evil leaving a cliff-hanger :D what do you thinks gonna happen?**

**If you likey, don't likey, have any ideas… PLEASE HIT THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Thanks, and is anyone going to the Camp Rock 2- The Final Jam World Tour?**

**Peace (yn)**


End file.
